Heat Of Miami
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: When an old face returns, everything gets shaken up and turned onto its head. Will anything ever be the same? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. A Typical Night Out

"Looks like Noogie's tip paid dividends, Desmond Maxwell just walked in." Amber said into her earpiece.

"I see him. He hasn't noticed Ali yet though." Brady responded… it was another Friday night and the kids had been at the Wall Lounge after overhearing Noogie's conversation with Izzy about Desmond being back in Miami and Noogie having called Alison.

Desmond would've been out of the drug running business years ago were it not for a rival drug dealer having taken over Miami and selling to high school kids… he saw it as being disrespected and like he did in the 1980s, he fell back into the life.

It wasn't long before he saw the raven haired girl he was told about, black cut out dress and red stilettos on as well as makeup that made her look like she was legal age. Smiling, he walked over to her as she casually sipped a martini.

"Well hey there, Sugar. Got what Mama's looking for?" Alison responded, giving her best seductive eyes and staying cool, calm and collected as Desmond ran his left hand along her back.

"I think providing what Mama wants can be arranged… maybe over the flowing joy." Desmond replied, lightly flicking his finger against the martini glass near the end.

"Anything you want, Sugar, got all the time in the world…" Alison responded as Desmond led her to the dance floor.

"Moreno, Noogeman, you see him clearly? You know what to do." Amber said with a smirk as Noogie and Izzy smiled and then put on their best tough guy faces as they approached the two, Izzy grabbing Desmond by his shirt.

"Hey, easy, the little lady and I were just dancing." Desmond responded defensively as Noogie frisked Alison and found the packet of Cocaine.

"Just dancing? So you weren't resting your hand on her back and all, looking to play some games with our little lady friend, were you homes?" Izzy responded, his grip not loosening.

"Mama, tell them it was just fun." Desmond said pleadingly.

"Actually, Mama has a little confession, pal!" Alison responded before Stan charged in and tackled Desmond to the ground, handcuffing him.

"You couldn't stay out of Miami, could ya? You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Stan replied as he dragged Desmond up to his feet and out of the Wall Lounge as Noogie and Izzy turned to Alison.

"Ali, you are a damn natural at this, ain't she, Moreno?" Noogie responded.

"A born superstar. Just keep the two lives separate, eh?" Izzy answered.

"I'll try but from what everyone's said, there's undercover and then there's which way is up." Alison said as they all walked out into the Miami night… it wasn't autumn yet but the air felt better than the oppressive summer heat in the daytime.

Alison and Brady decided to tag along with Izzy and Noogie as Amber headed off to meet up with Maurice.

"I'm sure there's something going on with those two." Brady said quietly, his arm resting casually around Alison's shoulders and Noogie smiling and laughing slightly.

"You know, Annie said that about you two just the other day." Noogie replied, talking about his wife.

"You never know where this crazy world takes you, I guess… it's something you just find out. You walk the path, you'll never really know why the rocks were put there to begin with." Brady responded.

"Damn right about that." Alison said as Brady saw the weariness start to slip through the undercover facade, the exhaustion of a long day. Brady carefully moved her closer to him, letting her rest her head on his right shoulder.

Across town at the police department, Gina Castillo was one second short of nodding off into sleep herself when she heard the doors open and saw Stan drag Desmond in.

"Got him, old friend." Stan said as Gina stood up.

"I'm assuming he fought like hell?" Gina asked, having not been back at work in three weeks because Alison had been drugged by a student who unintentionally swapped their own drink with hers.

"Didn't even get a chance to! That clever little minx had me hooked!" Desmond responded in an odd mix of angry and impressed.

"The hell are you rambling about, are you high on your own supply?" Gina replied once Desmond was put in a cell after being uncuffed, Stan closing and locking the door.

"Hey, if you make the medicine, you use your own when you need it, physician heal thyself!" Desmond responded.

Gina pulled Stan aside and down the hallway.

"The UC wasn't there, was she?" Gina asked, one of the rookie cops having been picked for the job.

"No and I have a feeling that you know who was there… felt like I was looking 20 years into the past, back to the days that you were undercover, Gina." Stan answered, Gina chuckling slightly.

"Those were some days ago… families tend to be like that though, the youngest take after the oldest." Gina replied, glancing at a picture hung up on the wall nearby of Sonny's Testarossa, and thinking of how these days, Brady probably drove it more often than Sonny did himself.

"Yes they do… Larry would've been proud of the kids." Stan responded, Gina smiling at the old picture of Larry Zito that was on Stan's desk and next to it was one of Alison when she was 5 months old.

"He would've…" Gina said quietly.

At the Castillo house, Brady and Alison walked into the living room and sat down to take her stilettos off… and Brady could tell that it was just them in the house by how quiet it was.

"What are you thinking?" Brady asked after sitting down.

"I didn't tell Miguel that I was heading out, he's probably out looking for me." Alison replied as she reached over the armrest and turned the lamp on to light up the room a bit.

"He's a caring brother… that's what it's like to be siblings. You'll argue like hell and kick up more storm than a volcano, but the moment one thinks something is wrong with the other… nothing else matters." Brady said in response, Alison knowing that summed up him and Amber as well as her and Miguel.

"Spent our whole lives around each other… aside from twins, siblings two years apart can't remember a time without the other around. Though there's a part of me that wished that Veronica got to know about her older brother." Alison said, Brady's eyes widening a bit because as far as he knew, Veronica Tubbs had been an only child.

"Hearing so much about a family member you never knew… I've known that feeling. Dad lost a good number of close friends over the years." Brady replied.

"Lou Rodriguez being one of them, complete opposite of my dad from what Sonny once said… but I'm not so sure Veronica would've accepted her older brother if she ever found out that his grandfather killed her uncle." Alison said as they looked at each other, Brady reaching over and pulling Alison's curls out of their tight ponytail to give her sensitive scalp a break… and absentmindedly running the fingers on his right hand through the soft tresses, both still a bit intoxicated as Brady also drank some alcohol.

Alison rested her right hand on Brady's left one when it rested on her face… and Brady leaned in, crashing their lips together.

Outside, a drunken Jake Ballard was stumbling around lost… and his eyes widened in shock.

"Holy mother of…" Jake started to curse as he stumbled back a bit, his wide eyes locked into the window as he watched their actions, the contact of their lips remaining unbroken as the two turned fully to each other, and Alison's left hand moved to rest just below Brady's right shoulder blade.

To him, it was eerily similar to Gina and Sonny's old romance.


	2. After The Sun Is Down

Jake stumbled into the Ballard house, tripping over the leg of the coffee table as Alicia ran over and helped him up.

"Jake, are you alright?! What happened?!" Alicia asked, putting Jake's left arm back into the socket after he incidentally dislocated his elbow.

"Got lost after a few beers… started wandering around and saw something…" Jake started to explain after catching his breath.

"What was it? Car crash, fight, what happened, Jake?" Alicia asked.

"Either a hole in time, window into the past… or descendants acting like her mom and his dad." Jake answered.

"Ali and Brady?" Alicia responded, running her fingers through her sandy blonde hair for a few seconds.

"I didn't believe it myself at first, they were acting like they just got home from a date." Jake said.

Back at the Castillo house, Alison was straddling Brady now because of the height difference as he trailed his mouth up and down her neck in light kisses and unzipped her dress… but he barely pulled it off of her by the hem of the skirted part before she reacted as quickly by pulling his shirt off.

Just as he carefully laid her down on the couch, the kitchen light flipped on and both heard someone yelling in Spanish and bolted up.

"Izzy, what the hell?!" Alison responded, covering herself with a pillow as she and Brady saw the former Vice informant.

"Aw, hello loverbirdies, was I interrupting? I just been after a place to…" Izzy said in response, clearly having stayed for drinks at the club earlier, before he collapsed and passed out in his drunkenness.

"Is he gonna be okay?!" Alison asked as Brady stood up and checked on Izzy after handing his button up shirt to Alison, who pulled it on.

"He seems alright… gimme a hand when you're sorted, we'll put him on the couch." Brady answered after he made the usual checks on pulse and nerve responses.

Alison stood up and helped Brady pick Izzy up off the floor, the two putting him on his side and Alison going and finding a bucket and bottle of water to put by the couch before picking up her discarded dress and shoes.

"We're lucky it was him and not my brother or dad… that could've gone horribly wrong." Alison said as the two headed towards the spiral staircase.

"It could've gone very badly." Brady agreed with a nod, as they traversed the stairs, before they both paused at the top. "I think… about all this, we should keep it down and between us for the time being, at least for a couple weeks… at least until we're sure of where things stand."

Alison nodded in agreement before the two headed into her room and closed and locked the door, Brady reaching into his jeans pocket.

"Aw, damn." The taller teen muttered.

"No protection?" Alison questioned.

"Well yeah, but… a month outta date, that'll break on first thrust." Brady answered, tossing the packet he took from Sonny and Julia's room across towards the trash can.

"Best not to risk it then… besides, we're both still really young." Alison said as they sat down on the queen sized bed. "And with Izzy drunk out of his mind, we need to keep an eye on him." She replied.

"Yeah… at least for the time being, a good sized cuddle is enough, I should think." Brady responded, as he rested a hand on her back and the two kissed again, before they both moved their arms to hold each other for a few minutes.

Once his jeans were on the floor and she slipped her bra off and her makeup was off her face, Alison climbed under the covers and she and Brady held each other before falling asleep.

Downstairs, Miguel walked in after dropping Veronica off and saw Izzy on the couch.

"Same old Izzy." Miguel muttered with a tired smile as his surrogate uncle before heading towards the stairs ready to go to sleep… and turning back with a wide eyed look, running to Izzy. "Izzy, wake up!" He said quietly, Izzy's response being to sing in his drunken state.

"We were running with the night… playing in the shadows. Just you and I til the morning light… we were running… we were running with the night." Izzy sang before slipping into sleep again.

"At this rate, I'll never find Ali." Miguel said before he decided to sleep on the couch… when he woke up at one in the morning, he saw the concerned looks on Gina's and Martin's faces.

"Miguel, were you asleep when Izzy showed up here?" Gina asked as she helped him sit up.

"Must've been…" Miguel answered in his tired state of mind.

"Martin, you think Izzy's okay to head back home?" Gina questioned as Martin's attempts to wake Izzy only resulted in snoring.

"When he eventually wakes up, I'm sure he will be right on his way." Martin answered, Gina knowing that it meant he'd either leave on his own or when Martin's boot connected with Izzy's ass.

Waking up when it was morning, Izzy rubbed his head.

"I'm getting old… good morning, Mr. Castillo." Izzy replied as he sat up and saw Martin.

"Maxwell's being held without bail… have you heard anything from Ali?" Martin responded, Izzy's mind a complete blank as he tried to remember.

"Nope, nothing I can recall." Izzy said.

At the same time, Alison opened her brown eyes and saw Brady smiling at her as his left arm was wrapped around her back before the two kissed.

"Are you always awake so early?" Alison questioned as the two's eyes were practically connected, locked to one another.

"Comes with instinct… but when I do, I rather just lay here beside you until we both decide to move." Brady answered, before Alison giggled quietly as he placed a light kiss upon the tip of her nose.

"At some point, we have to… a locked door isn't gonna stop anyone from knocking on it." Ali responded as they sat up and he looked outside one window, seeing the Castillo family vehicles.

"Uh… we're in shit street." Brady said as he lightly tapped on Alison's upper arm, getting her to look in the same direction as him.

"Damn… wait, the hedgerow's thick enough in the back for you to sneak out unnoticed." Ali replied as she stood up and handed Brady his shirt before pulling on some pajamas, Brady pulling his shirt on and the two kissing as he climbed out the second window and slid down the drainpipe.

Alison closed the window and heard a knock at the door before going over and unlocking it, yelping when Miguel pulled her into a tight hug.

"You don't understand how damn worried I was!" Miguel said as he held her tightly.

"Mig… can't breathe!" Ali managed to choke out, Miguel letting go of her and the two resting their arms to their sides. "What is it with you and bear hugs? You get that from Aunt Rose." She replied as she lightly swatted Miguel's right arm… and he noticed the redness in her eyes.

"You look so tired… and when you didn't come home, I thought you were hiding with Ryan." Miguel responded.

"I would've been if Noogie didn't call…" Alison said, Miguel remembering Gina saying that Desmond Maxwell was arrested last night.

"Maxwell's in jail…" Miguel replied.

"The scumbag's going away for life this time." Alison said, absentmindedly rubbing the back of her neck as Miguel saw the faded scar from the healed wound from when Alison fell and cut her right arm open on glass while drugged.

"Damn right he is." Miguel responded, thinking back.

 _ **Three weeks earlier, Miami Beach Senior High…**_

 _Britt Wheeler's head snapped up when she heard stumbling and saw Alison make her way into the girls restroom separating them from the cafeteria and mumbling incoherently as she washed her bleeding arm, Britt rolling her eyes._

" _Murdock? Where's Murdock, where's that fool? Murdock crashed the plane, didn't he, Hannibal?!" Alison responded with an off toned laugh, Britt's expression turning to one of disgust but she also laughed._

" _Drunk at school…" Britt said._

" _Ah, shut it, you walking STD! You can't make Jake love you so you screw around!" Alison replied, Britt turning infuriated._

 _But as Britt was gearing up to insult her, she noticed that Alison's eyes rolled into the back of her head… and that the door opened._

" _Ali!" Brady shouted as he ran in, Britt leaving as Brady dialed 911…_

 **Present time…**

Alison headed downstairs after getting ready for the day and saw the Ballard family vehicle in the driveway… she grabbed the baseball bat that Miguel used when he was on the middle school baseball team and walked outside, Jake climbing out not in fury but in a startled manner.

"Damn it, why are you here?! And how much did you drink last night?!" Alison asked quietly so as not to draw the attention of her parents or brother, the bat at her side and Jake knowing that she knew he was hungover from his bloodshot eyes.

"A lot… and I know what happened-" Jake responded, cut off by Alison clamping her right hand over his mouth.

"Shut it, loudmouth!" Alison hissed, Jake pulling her hand down.

"Look… what you and him may have, I ain't got a problem with it really, but you know that _certain_ others wouldn't agree." Jake responded, keeping his tone down.

"Yeah, your twin and your bitchy friend or whatever the hell you and Britt are to each other. Not exactly sure how Caroline would feel… but they as well as others will find out in their own time. Until then, it's on a need to know basis." Alison whispered before Jake left.

The raven haired girl left too but to where Brady was, in the downtown area… she snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, Brady smiling and turning around to her before picking her up into his arms and kissing her.

"Jake knows… he's keeping quiet." Alison whispered as Brady brought his right hand up to rest on her face and neck.

"That'll help us until we tell the others, Darlin'." Brady replied.

But they didn't know that Billy had slowed down his Black Ferrari Testarossa and saw them kissing again.

"Crockett, you alright? Any luck finding those street racers?" Billy heard Stan ask over the scanner and picked it up.

"No but found something else…" Billy responded.

"Moreno is scamming people again, isn't he?" Stan questioned as Billy watched Brady put Alison back on the ground before the two left together, her left arm linked into his right one.

"I'll explain it when I get there." Billy replied before he drove on into the humid morning.


End file.
